My Fair General
by General Fleuret
Summary: He would never expected that the famous Tenebrean general would end up as his fiance. NxS


**My Fair General  
Author Notes/Disclaimer: Something that has been sitting on my computer for awile, and sorry for the short prolouge, hopefully the next chapter would be alot longer. Also I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, or it would have been out already.**

"Are we missing somebody?" a slightly gruff but familiar voice questions. He instantly recognizes the man as one of his generals.

"General Fleuret," a Tenebrean general answers with sandy blond hair. He frowns slightly at that remark. He has heard rumors about General Fleuret, that he is one of the Tenebrae's strongest generals. He knows that a few of his own generals were semi afraid of facing this general. Especially after hearing the rumors that he can summon different type of weapons.

Different types of swords, spears but from the few rumors that he has heard about this man. Swords seem to be his favorite weapon to use. **  
**"Sorry I'm late," a feminine voice says instantly causing him to glance at the woman. A beautiful woman with golden locks pull back in some elegant hairstyle wearing a simple elegant white suit, but instead of pants it was a skirt that matches her jacket. Although, he isn't to surprise in the regards of her wearing a skirt, most of the people here are wearing suits.

He will admit he is greatly surprise that his infamous General Fleuret was a woman. Not that he necessary has anything against woman soldiers. He is just surprise.

Female soldiers were rare and female generals were even rarer as harsh as it may seem. There are several men out there who believe that woman should only stay at home and have children.

Believing that they are too weak to be on the battlefield. Of course he has seen several men crack under the pressures of war.

"Weather problems?" one of the Tenebrean generals questions with understanding in his deep voice.

"Yes," she replies, moving to sit down next to him. Of course it was the only vacant seat in this council hall. He did see a note of surprise on his other general's face that this infamous Tenebrean General Fleuret was a woman.

A petite one, and it clearly obvious to him they believe they can take this woman on and in hopes of winning a one on one battle with her.

Yet, there was a strong almost powerful aura surrounding her. One that is probably similar to his own, but that does answer one question he had, in the regards of her being able to win several battles in the field against the best of his generals.

Yet, he doesn't know enough about her, to know if she exactly like him. He had received a lot of his powers of Etro the night he was killed, but was reborn with Etro's curse.

Even though, he has had his suspicions of not being the only one with Etro's curse, he has never met another person like him.

Until possibly now.

"Considering everyone is here, should we now commence the terms of the Somnus treaty?" one of his generals questions.

"Yes of course…" King Tenebrae says placing the piece of paper he was reading on the table, no doubt he was reading the terms of the treaty beforehand. Like many other people were in this room, himself included.

For the most part the terms of the treaty seems fair, except the part of him marrying a woman status, a princess to ensure the treaty between them.

"I agree to your terms," the King continues. "However, in the terms of marriage to Prince Caelum, I have no daughters, my wife, was killed during the Cold War, including my younger sister Aria."

"Surely your adopted daughter would suit the terms," one of his generals curtly said. He instantly frown as he turn to looks at his general.

Instantly recognizing him as General Tetris, an older gentleman really, but despite his slightly racists and vulgar attitude, he is a genius on the battlefield.

"My adopted daughter, isn't of noble birth, she is an orphan my younger sister found in the wreckage of a Tenebrean town," the king says after a minute taking a momentarily gaze to look at the female. "After the death of my younger sister's death I decided to raise her."

"So in other words she is a commoner," General Tetris remarks curtly.

"General Tetris," my father says quite sternly. "Your adopted daughter would be fine, assuming she accepts the proposal."

"I accept the terms of the treaty," a females voice said, causing several people in the room to look at General Fleuret in shock.

"You're the king's adoptive daughter," General Tetris remarks skeptically.

"I am," she replies.


End file.
